Dr. Phineas Phage
Dr. Phineas Phage is a virus-themed super villain, a senior member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent and the former arch-nemesis of Professor Impossible. After his arch-nemesis joined the The Revenge Society he was left without an arch, but after the death of the infamous Clue Clown he was made a member of the The Council of 13. History Season 4 When he first appeared, he attempted to attack his arch Prof. Impossible who was suffering depression in order to get him active again, but when he spotted Phantom Limb in Richard's office he attempted to report him due to his loyalty to the Guild. However, Phantom Limb managed to incapacitate him. Phage survived the encounter, however, and ratted him out to the Council of 13 leading to an ambush at State University. Season 5 After the death of Boggles the Clue Clown, Phage was appointed his replacement and the newest member of the Council of 13. At first the members wanted to celebrate Phage's induction, however the Sovereign refused, saying that anonymity was important for the organization. After he was gone, the group disregarded the rules and all got together for a big party to celebrate Phage's induction. Phage would appear in ''All This and Gargantua-2'', when called to an abrupt meeting by the Sovereign. He and Mommy Longlegs were the first to arrive. He honestly wasn't fond of waiting, because for twenty minutes he heard her talk in "crazy". Dr. Girlfriend would explain she was speaking the language of her colony, something she did when she sensed trouble. Much to his surprise, he, Mommy Longlegs, Dr. Girlfriend, and Monseñor were the only attendants to the meeting. Its then the Sovereign reveals his plans for Gargantua-2. However, none of the members, including Phage, wished to participate in the attack. Phage himself found it ridiculous and boneheaded. He then immediately announced he'd rather resign, after the Sovereign reveals he murdered the rest of the council. It is then The Sovereign decides to finish the job and kill the remaining members. He traps them in their cells and releases a poisonous gas. During this, they lose Monseñor. But Phage, Dr. Girlfriend, and Mommy Longlegs manage to escape with Watch and Ward's help. The survivors would come under attack again from The Sovereign when he sent a robot to shoot them down. Phage and Dr. Girlfriend barely make it, losing Mommy Longlegs in the struggle. The two finally escape, with Phage leaving after stating he wouldn't mind working with Dr. Girlfriend again. Season 6 In Hostile Makeover Phage was present during the reformed council's town hall meeting where they attempted to fool everyone into believing that The Sovereign was still in control. However, Phage ruined this plan by telling the gathered villains of the former Sovereign's betrayal. In Faking Miracles the reformed council votes to invite Phage back onto the Council. It is shown in Tanks for Nuthin' that he has officially re-joined the Council as he is present for a meeting on Meteor Majeure. In Red Means Stop, he aids his fellow council members and the O.S.I. in setting a trap at VenTech Tower for The Blue Morpho by disguising himself as H.E.L.P.eR.. When Dr. Venture's latest enemy Red Death arrives he slices Phage in half with his scythe but the latter is shown to be okay as he later joins his colleagues and O.S.I. in their pool party. Season 7 Phage appears as once of the Council in the Rorqual Affair. However, in the Terminus Mandate, he is absent when the Guild Council reestablishes itself as the governing body of the Guild and hence receives no final arching assignment before mandatory retirement. The reason for Phage's absence is given in the Saphrax Protocol, where it is revealed he has been put in a coma due to his cybernetic parts reacting horribly to the teleporters stolen from Dr. Venture. His absence is explained by the Guild as business tending to a llama farm. In his comatose state, Phage finds himself in a cold, purgatory world that resembles the ice planet Hoth from ''The Empire Strikes Back'' crossed with the planet from the film ''Barbarella''. In this purgatory, Phage has been given a centauric body with a miniature At-AT-walker lower body instead of a horse. In addition, he has been given wings like the angel Pygar from Barbarella. He rescues Hank Venture and the Action Man from a wampa by using the walker body's lasers, an ability he previously didn't know he had. After Phage offhandedly mentions a pool of goo, the Action Man recognizes this as the matmos pool from Barbarella and asks Phage to take them there. Phage complies, and Hank jumps in the pool to escape from the comatose state. Whether Phage or the Action Man follow is unrevealed. Resources Dr. Phage has his own crew of henchpeople called the Pro-Teens. Episode Appearances Season 4 * ''Pomp and Circuitry'' * ''Any Which Way But Zeus'' Season 5 * ''Bot Seeks Bot'' Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' * ''Hostile Makeover'' * [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] * [[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * ''Red Means Stop'' Season 7 * ''The Rorqual Affair'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Trivia *His henchman all wear yellow jumpsuits with his logo on their chests and molecule hats. * His name is a reference to both Phineas Gage - a man who famously underwent a profound personality change after surviving severe brain injury - and a 'bacteriophage' or simply 'phage' (lit. 'eater'), a type of virus which attacks specifically bacteria, and which form his exoskeleton mimics. * His henchmen are known as Pro-teens, a play on proteins and teens. * Phage's voice is very similar to actor Bill Hader's impression of Vincent Price. * In ''Bot Seeks Bot'', it is revealed that Phage's drink of choice is a rum and Coke. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Council of 13 Category:Voiced By James Adomian Category:Voiced By Bill Hader Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional doctors Category:Voiced By Multiple Actors